


Glitched Conscious

by wodmerful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Body Experiences, Spirit Walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodmerful/pseuds/wodmerful
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't quite as alone as we all thought he'd been during his childhood? Would he end up as the same knucklehead we came to know and love? Would the timeline change? Would the story progress the same way as it did in canon?





	Glitched Conscious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunting the Cullens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422165) by Fakin'it. 



Violet orbs fluttered around in confusion until they met bright blue in a mutual shocked gaze; time seemingly paused by a phenomenon that neither understood. They stared at each other-one with growing terror and one with growing interest-until the latter of two grew bored with their little game and relented with a big, gummy smile that crinkled up their features. The former didn't blame their heart for flipping inside of their chest, but the violent churn of their stomach and the way their blood suddenly ran cold overthrew any of the other feelings that they had. It was with a shaky breath that-while two lithe, see-through digits gently brushed against three horizontal scars-a single thought made itself known.

_'This... This is no dream... This is real...'_


End file.
